Memorias
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One/Shot Aeon; Si, las memorias jugaban con la mente. Haciendo escenarios llenos de experiencias vividas buenas o malas. Ada tenía muchos pecados esas memorias conjuntas. Tantas muertes, el daño y el dolor causado no tenían perdón alguno. Pero siempre estaba Leon Kennedy para recordarselas y vivirlas con el hacían que valieran la pena. [Special Chapter] Regalo para Nelida Treschi


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM con sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

**Esto en un regalo para la linda Nelida Treschi por su cumpleaños. Algo atrasado pero no quería dejarlo pasar ¡Espero sea de tu agrado!**

* * *

**.**

**Memorias.**

**.**

* * *

_Cuando camines… el pasado te recordará algún día lo difícil que es batallar con los pecados. Las morias impresas de tus acciones serán la huella de que todo al final no podría ser de otra manera.  
_

_._

_._

_Responde ahora mismo ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_._

Se apartó lo suficiente, solo un poco, para tener un mayor ángulo de sus ojos claros. Arqueó la espalda inevitablemente para apuntar directamente hacia la sien izquierda de él.

-¿Hasta este punto has llegado?- Cuestionó la voz masculina desconcentrando sus sentidos agudos y enterró aún más el arma contra la pálida piel haciendo miles de memorias revolotear en diversas ocasiones donde los dos se habían visto. Respiró profundamente analizando las palabras que le diría exactamente.

Él siempre había sido el claro, firme, nunca tergiversando o dando rodeos y solo dando a entender lo que no quería decir de forma evidente; inclusive, hasta ese punto donde la misión era lo más importante al punto de arriesgar sus propias vidas a muerte, Leon Kennedy no faltaría al escrúpulo. Pero ella no, siempre tendría la manía de dejarle más dudas que respuestas con cada consecuencia que eso pudiera traer consigo. Él se lo había buscado al entrometerse en su vida desde aquella masacre ocurrida en Raccoon City.

Y pensar, momentos antes, todo parecía salir de acuerdo con sus objetivos de encontrar una dichosa vacuna costosa para su nuevo líder. Habían escuchado en la radio el envío de una máxima autoridad la cual podía ser fácilmente desplazada con sus dotes aprendidas sin imaginarse quien sería verdaderamente el hombre en cuestión.

Habían bastado dos unidades, seis tiros y un chillo táctico contra su garganta para deducir que sin duda solo Leon Kennedy sería considerado una máxima autoridad.

Si Ada era sincera, debía haberlo imaginado.

Un bloqueo. Palabras confusas tras el intercomunicador donde podía escuchar nítidamente a la especialista sobre donde estaba Leon exactamente le hizo deducir que ese rubio estaba desobedeciendo órdenes otra vez.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban. A excepción de estar a punto de matarse.

Lo miró sin titubear, nunca lo haría.

-Siempre llega un momento en el cual no hay retorno, señor Kennedy- Habló de golpe. Firme. Por unos instantes a su mente le llegó el recuerdo de aquella vez. Aquel olor nauseabundo y la frustración de no mover un estúpido auto para obtener la muestra del virus G. se había topado con una sombra y había disparado pensando que era una criatura en lugar de un simple civil.

Si, las memorias jugaban con la mente. Haciendo escenarios llenos de experiencias vividas buenas o malas. Ada tenía muchos pecados en esas memorias conjuntas. Tantas muertes, pérdidas millonarias por motivos egoístas, el daño y el dolor causado no tenían perdón alguno.

Estaba condenada al infierno.

-Ada… ¿Cuánto daño más piensas causar?

El rubio insistía en preguntar provocándole a ella un ligero dolor de cabeza. Y era tan solo por una razón. _Los pecados cobrarán peso algún día._ Ella misma había creído que eso era una idiotez producto de las personas débiles y Leon no era, al menos no para soltar una pregunta así, como si nada teniendo años evidenciándolo. Él nunca había juzgado más de lo necesario sus acciones en los años que llevaba conociéndolo; eliminó la distancia que anteriormente se había procurado en crear hasta chocar contra el cuerpo masculino, sintiendo el calor emanar. Lo sintió tensarse mecánicamente pues, la muestra seguía bajo su mano izquierda.

-No voy a permitir que sigas hablando, Leon quiero la muestra.

El rubio sintió entonces que toda su rabia se acumulaba creando el ambiente con mayor espesor hasta el punto de sentirse asfixiante. Quedaron entonces frente a frente, taladrándose, queriendo demostrare el odio profundo que ambos bandos podrían dar en excusa a su atrevimiento. La mirada verdosa se clavó en la de él con una fuerza que rayaba al descaro. Con el mismo tinte arrogante, dando a entender quién de los dos podía incitar a dominarse primero y la arrogancia digna de la mujer que nunca dudó en ponerle un arma en alguna parte del cuerpo como en contadas veces.

¿Cuánto más seguiría desobedeciendo a sus ideales?

No. Ya se había cansado de ser él la persona que tenía las armas de perder, la vida de Leon estaba en juego y la de sus compañeros. Hunnigan había informado la posibilidad de hallarse una bomba expansiva con los números por debajo de la hora; los civiles serían evacuados si había oportunidad pero la muestra era lo único con lo cual debía hasta morir si lo requería.

Ya la muerte llevaba tiempo, siguiéndole al rubio las espaldas. Y se reprendió por las veces en las cuales su vida terminaba dependiendo de segundas personas en un intento de salir como héroe.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás mirándome sin decir nada?- Se atrevió a cuestionar la castaña inclinando su ángulo al tener una mejor visión de los ojos azules llenos de frustración encontrando el agotamiento de éstos. No eran ni serían como cuando lo conoció antes jugar a los bandos, cuando solo eran el policía novato y la mujer que quería buscar a su prometido en una ciudad con sucesos extraños entorno a una compañía farmacéutica de gran prestigio.

¿Qué diferencia habría si fuera de otra manera, el haberse encontrado?

Mucha. Quizá nada.

El temblar bajo sus pies le recordó a Leon la situación actual donde no estaban solo compartiendo espacio vital. Extrañamente, si ella estaba ahí podía darse el lujo de desviarse del deber y ser solo un hombre hecho pedazos.

Y Ada lo sabía, al verlo. Pudo darse cuenta después de tantos años las consecuencias que abarcaban sus pecados cayendo sobre su espalda. Por eso lo maldecía, a Leon, por hacerle sentir una minúscula parte de humanidad rondar entre su sistema. Dejó caer el arma y de paso, cualquier signo de batalla creando una tregua silenciosa.

-Vamos a salir de aquí… sin pelear y quiero que lo hagamos juntos.

_No puedo solo Ada… necesito que lo hagas conmigo._

Memorias dañinas. Corruptas. Realistas. Contenedoras de daño emocional no solo para él.

-Lo siento guapo, pero por esta vez no habrá un juntos- Presionó el área del cuello con fuerza noqueándolo al instante dejándolo caer contra su cuerpo. El peso le hizo tambalear. Se aferró a la camisa masculina hasta recuperar la visión del entorno correctamente.

Si alguien de los dos merecía salir vivo, era él. Y no lo hacía por lástima. La vida de Leon estaba marcadas por sus propio errores, él también tenía pecados que aun podía enmendar.

Pensar que había salvación para los dos era el primero. Se permitió observarlo inconsciente, intentando ignorar las molestas intercepciones de radio en las cuales Hunnigan gritaba como desquiciada.

_¡León sal de ahí ahora! No vale la pena preocuparse por alguien que ha sellado su propio destino. ¿Por qué lo haces?_

Deslizó la mano de su fino traje negro sacando la bomba que tenía menos de veinte minutos. Se alejó unos pasos sin despegar la vista de su rostro opacado por el polvo y su ropa azul marino. La muestra seguía ahí, no la tocaría pues sabía, Leon tenía razón en sus palabras directas.

Hunnigan también era fastidiosamente concreta y lo dejaría pasar por una vez.

Dio la media vuelta y corrió.

_¿Quieres ser útil? ven por él._

.

.

_La explosión ocurrida en las afueras de Moscú provocó pérdidas millonarias en lo que se creía era la última compañía Tricell con permiso para trabajar del mundo. Los responsables de dicho suceso en un derrame de una pipa de gasolina que desafortunadamente volcó provocando el fuero. No hubo heridos o muertes innecesarias._

_La cuidad será evacuada debido al exceso de material tóxico. No obstante, la D.S.O y la B.S.A.A estará en contante monitoreo ya que no opinan lo mismo del accidente…_

_._

-Parece que nada pueden dejarlo así.

Abrió un ojo torpemente. Maldijo entre dientes que Hunnigan tuviera las llaves de su departamento y estuviera molestándole de esa manera. La mandaría directo a casa con su esposo para que lo dejara… demonios. Enfoco la vista perezosamente y, automáticamente constató que no estaba en su habitación sino en un incómodo cuarto de hospital. Únicamente con una bata azul cubriendo su cuerpo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás mirándome sin decir nada?_

Lo recordó todo de golpe y sin necesidad de más pruebas salvo el terrible dolor en cuello y extremidades. La sensación de furia le incitó a levantarse o mover un brazo, solo agravando el malestar. Volvió a intentarlo algo ya irritado, sin éxito. Hunnigan desvió la mirada del televisor y vio al agente removerse ignorándola.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos haces?

Cuestionó acercándose a él. Su voz pareció cabrearle más al escuchar el gruñido salido de sus labios.

-Mi tiempo no es para estar en hospitales, Hunnigan, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.

¿Asuntos? Ingrid apretó los puños. Debía estar bromeando.

-Tienes tres costillas rotas, no me vengas con cosas así Kennedy.

Leon la ignoró. Era lo que más quería hacer cuando ella se ponía de sobreprotectora y casi sentía lastima por Oliveira al tenerla de mujer. Marcharse a casa sonaba tentador y que Hunnigan se lo negara le provocaba una ira inconmensurable, podía darlo por hecho.

El rubio se masajeó las sienes recostándose sobre el colchón poniéndose a pensar analíticamente ¿Tres costillas rotas? Eso significaba que había pasado algo de mayor intensidad en esa pequeña charla entre Ada y él antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Además ¿No se suponía que debía morir en una explosión de altas magnitudes? Eso solo significaba…

No. No podía ser eso

-Mejor dime como llegué hasta aquí, Ingrid.-La de los ojos verdes titubeó al responder pues sabía que el tema no era del todo agradable. Y, Ada Wong había sido muy clara a la hora de tomar el PDA de Leon para dar su ubicación antes de morir aplastado.

-Te encontramos con el localizador, Leon.- Respondió ella sonriendo suavemente.- Afortunadamente un equipo se encontraba cerca a la hora del impacto y encontrarte solo con algunas piedras encima.- Cayó unos segundos.- La muestra está en nuestras manos así que podemos irnos cuantos antes a la cede.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación dejándolo ahí solo con el ruido del televisor encendido recostado sobre la cama y además irritado._ Vaya suerte._ Hunnigan lo había despertado con la salida temprana del sol al juzgar el gran ventanal y, en vez de decir algo productivo como las verdaderas razones de su salida del hospital se marchaba sin explicaciones. Y lo más extraño era que se había marchado sin reprocharle el abandono de su nueva compañía femenina. No era que Hunnigan le recriminara todo porque si lo hacía, demasiado pero nunca pasaría por alto gracias a las manías del Oliveira en llevar un orden.

Pensó en la situación. Ada bien podía huir llevándose la muestra consigo, era su oportunidad perfecta al haber bajado la guardia.

Gruño sin poder evitarlo. Intentó alzar el brazo derecho volviendo a sentir el dolor en las costillas rotas. Le llevaría un gran tiempo salir de ese maldito lugar. Se pasó la mano buena por los rubios cabellos.

¿Dónde estaba Ada Wong?

Lejos. Igual que siempre. Y su recuperación tomaría tiempo.

Qué demonios debía hacer mientras.

-Voy a solucionar esto de una maldita vez.

Y sí, eso había sido en doble sentido.

Ingrid caminó por los pasillos del hospital deteniéndose al divisar a un hombre sentado en las sillas de espera. Sonrió tenue tomando asiento, dejándose caer contra el brazo masculino respirando la fragancia de su esposo; Carlos acarició el cabello.

-¿Cómo te fue?-La castaña negó con la cabeza dándole a entender el fallo al decirle la verdad. Oliveira sacó de su bolsillo un mapa proveniente de la cuidad. Ingrid lo analizó un par de minutos, especialmente, el círculo rojo con letras en el fondo.

-Puedes darle esto y dejárselo a la suerte.

Ella asintió. Confiaba en el buen juicio de su marido.

…

Sus sospechas sobre el estado del agente Kennedy desparecieron cuando se rumoreó que al fin había salido del hospital con daños menores según los reportes dificultaba sus pasos a dar cuando ese mismo día tenía una nueva misión de robo a mano armada en las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A

Resultaba patético denigrarse al robo de una simple muestra pero nunca fallaba en sus misiones. Las memorias compartidas hablaban por si solas y ellas nunca requerían al Kennedy. Solo que había un detalle, él siempre se metía en ellas como un imán buscador de problemas. Ada sonrió ante aquello pensando que, vivir en esas memorias junto él no habían sido malas después de todo.

Escuchó, a lo lejos el golpear de la puerta y tomó su arma preparándose para partirle el craneo a cualquiera. Apretó suavemente el gatillo hasta ver el pomo de la cerradura desistir ante una bala.

Así que también estaban armados.

La puerta cedió dejando ver a un hombre furioso. Ada arqueó la ceja apretando los dientes al reconocer la misma expresión colérica en él ya que en sus memorias sus gestos nunca saldrían. Había visto todas sus expresiones en los últimos dieciocho años.

Leon Kennedy sintió una puntada fuerte. Ya tendría tiempo para curarse la herida de su puño izquierdo. Estaba demasiado molesto desde que Hunnigan le había hablado sobre el trato con Ada y enterarse por quien seguía vivo. Si, estaba fastidiado por primera vez de tanto rodeo, palabrerías sin sentido exigiéndole a la especialista buscar su verdadera ubicación para decirle todo lo que sentía. Ese deseo de desquitarse con algo que no fuera alcohol.

Enfrentarse al pasado.

-Quieres decirme tú, ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? No soy idiota- Ada analizó en silencio su tono poco hostil. Arqueó una ceja comenzando también a molestarse. Él no era nadie.

Se contuvo las ganas de decirle que sí era idiota al creer que hablaría tan fácil. Sonrió irónica

-¿Quieres decirme tú, que buscas con todo esto?-Leon se cruzó de brazos hastiado.

-Ada, ya es suficiente.- Exclamó con la respiración inusualmente agitada.- ¿Quieres que te sea claro?- Inquirió sin esperar respuesta pues sabía que Ada nunca cuestionaría.- He venido a decirte que estoy cansado de este estúpido juego cuando salvas mi vida y destruyes otras.

Listo. Lo había dicho. Las palabras venenosas, salieron contra su voluntad. Tomó un segundo antes de percatarse lo estúpido que debía verse perdiendo el control y la calma que tanto lo habían caracterizado esos años.

-Eso es tú…- Acortó la distancia de golpe, arrojando el arma de la mano femenina y aplicando la fuerza necesaria para bloquear cualquier movimiento traicionero.

-Déjame terminar de hablar.- La cortó. No quería escuchar nada. Su furia ya estaba descontrolada.- Ada… ya no somos esos dos jóvenes. Las personas que están aquí son las marcadas por el pasado y si sigues con esto… no dudaré en matarte cuando haya una próxima vez ¿Eso es lo que buscas no?

Apretó el agarre.

-No lo entiendes, maldición.- Ada Wong apretó los dientes.- Nunca vas a entenderlo idiota.

-¿Cómo quieres que entienda cuando tú eres la única encargada de apuñalarme por la espalda?-Mas memorias recorriendo sus mentes, las de ambos. Varias imágenes donde la traición los asqueaba. Ada golpeó el brazo que parecía estar afectado derribándolo, haciéndolo chocar contra el duro piso lastimándole las costillas.

-Porque me importas- Siseó clavándole el arma contra su frente.- Y es todo. No pienso volver a decirlo.

Contra todo pronóstico. Leon sonrió.

-Ya era hora que lo admitieras. Tu eres la endemoniada parte de mí que no puedo dejar ir, Ada. y tampoco pienso volver a decirlo.

Acortó la distancia de golpe en un beso demandante, lleno de furia. Ya tendrían tiempo para aplacar sus demonios internos. Lo que sabía era, él sería quien arrastraría a Ada Wong hacia la expiación de sus pecados.

Pero ya se lo dejaría al tiempo. Este siempre unía sus piezas.

…

-¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea?- Hunnigan dejó de teclear al sentir el aliento cálido sobre su cuello y se concentró en el rostro de su esposo.

-Claro que sí. Hay memorias que no pueden borrarse como si nada y ellos son el más vivo ejemplo cariño.

Carlos rió.

Las memorias destruían, pero tambien los volvía más fuertes.

.

.

**Y bien… eso es todo. La verdad es algo muy diferente a lo que suelo escribir y todo esto se debe a que la linda Nelida me dijo alguna vez que quería un Aeon feliz y, como su cúmplenos estaba cerca decidí hacerlo aunque no sé si cumplí la meta establecida. No soy muy fan a este tipo de hechos pero ya ves amiga te quiero y lo hago por y para ti, espero de verdad te guste.**

**Ahora bien ¿Qué opinan?**

**Quejas, comentarios positivos, amenazas de muerte serán recibidos que no me quedan de otra (?)**

**Se me cuidan**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
